There are Blu-ray (registered trademark) discs (hereinafter, called BDs as appropriate) as media for recording contents such as movies. Videos to be recorded on the BDs are authored with a compressed dynamic range of a master video on the basis of the assumption that the videos are viewed on a display with standard brightness (the maximum brightness is 100 nit (=100 cd/m2)).
The master video is shot by a high-quality camera and has a dynamic range in excess of a dynamic range that can be displayed on a display with standard brightness. Naturally, the compression results in loss of the dynamic range of the master video.
With advancements in display techniques such as organic electroluminescence (EL) displays and liquid crystal displays (LCDs), brighter displays than standard ones, with maximum brightness levels of 500 nit and 1000 nit, have been commercially available. There is currently demand for contents that capitalize on the performance of such displays.
Accordingly, in recent years, Blu-ray Disc Association (BDA) as an organization for formulating Blu-ray disc standards has been studying standards for enabling recording of high dynamic range (HDR) videos as videos with extended dynamic ranges.